


Changes

by Monstradamus



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: All Dialogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstradamus/pseuds/Monstradamus
Summary: Ral Zarek has announced the Dragon's Maze on behalf of the Izzet Guild Leader, Niv-Mizzet. It is sure to change the world of Ravnica as we know it. While everyone obsesses over these changes to the guilds, two other lives are more affected by something else. One-shot.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note and Disclaimer:** _I wanted to try my hand at the idea of all-dialogue. At first, I found it a strange format, borderline boring to read. But, after a while, I sort of saw the merit in it. To create an entire situation, including references to the world outside the conversation and such, using only a conversation is pretty challenging. Anyway, this came about._
> 
> _Not to brag, but I really, really enjoyed the two characters I created in the story Scry 4: Derkis and Inyeni, who I still think would make an excellent commander deck thanks to the awesome fan art cards from Capitao Galo. Anyway, I've had several ideas for exploring their relationship, and this is but one of them. So sit back, and enjoy another trip to Ravnica. The storm mage, Ral Zarek has just announced the Dragon's Maze, demanding that every guild must send their champion to run the maze that will determine the ruler of all guilds. However, meanwhile, other lives are being changed by something far different._
> 
> _As always, I don't own MtG or its fantastic worldbuilding. Credit goes to Wizards of the Coast._

"Derkis, please say something."

"I…how long…I mean, how far along are you?"

"A little more than eight weeks, I guess."

"How do you know that soon?"

"What do you mean? Oh, wait…humans."

"Um, what?"

"You know, the ears? Elves hear a lot better than you. We can hear the heartbeat. When I…when I first suspected, I asked my brother to listen for me. He's the only one I could trust."

"Oh, yeah…I guess that makes sense. So, uh…"

"Derkis, right now, I'm more worried about that message this morning. That man…he was an Izzet. What's all this business about a maze? What aren't you telling me? What is your guild planning here?"

"Inyeni, listen, that's the furthest thing from my mind right now. Honestly, I don't know any more than you do. I'm not exactly in the Firemind's golden circle. But look, we need to talk about this…about us, now."

"Whatever this guild maze thing is, it's happening in a few days. Derkis, this…this is still going to be here by then. We can talk later. Right now…"

"Right now, it doesn't matter. You and I are so low on our guilds' hierarchies, they aren't going to miss us. I really don't care what all this nonsense is. It's just another ploy for some guild to try and seize power, nothing new."

"Easy for you to say. You're on the side that came up with this idea. You and I both know that Niv-Mizzet has something planned for this. But, everything could go wrong. What if the Rakdos succeed? The Dimir?"

"Then let 'em. You're all that matters right now."

"That's really sweet of you to say, but I'm genuinely worried."

"Then, let's put this worry to good use. Let's talk about you."

"I'm healthy and everything if that was your next question."

"Okay…so, you've seen the Simics then, I take it?"

"Yes, they confirmed it and told me everything was fine for now."

"So, the fact that it's half-human…"

"They say this happens from time to time, though I've never heard of it before. According to them, we're close enough in biology, it won't be an issue."

"Ha, I'd love to see the looks on some of those elves faces hearing that. Imagine, humans and elves actually have enough in common to be…gods forbid, equals."

"Oh, hush. You know that I've never disliked you for it."

"No, no, of course. I know you better than that. It was the Izzet thing that was such a turn-off."

"I got past that. Not exactly like you had all that much respect for Selesnyans."

"True, true. But, I kind of get it now. Look, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to stay focused. Did they say anything else?"

"No, not really."

"So…what now?"

"I really don't know, Derkis. That's why I had to ask you. I just want someone to help me sort all this out."

"Okay, well, um…"

"There's just so much wrong with all of this. If the Conclave finds out…I can't even begin to think what they'd do to me. I've gone against everything they believe in. And you, if the Izzets knew, they could cut your funding, all your hard work."

"I think you're being a little rash here. I mean, yeah, I've always worried that they might assume you're some kind of spy intending to impede my work, but cutting my funding over this? Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"I don't know. They would find something to do to you. And, what about our families? Derkis, my father would…"

"It's okay. Let's just forget about all of that right now. Forget the guilds, forget our families, all of that."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to live with the stigma of everyone knowing you've been with a human. I hope this child is born with human ears. At least then, they wouldn't hear half of the stuff people are going to say about them."

"Hey, don't cry. Listen, pretend none of that exists right now. No guilds, no other elves judging you, nothing else, but you and I: two ordinary people. If we were just two ordinary people with nothing else but this to worry about, would you do it? Would you have a child with me?"

"…"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk right now."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, I…I would. Don't get me wrong. I was happy when I found out. I love this child already, and I would have it, gladly. But, we don't live in this hypothetical world of yours. There are so many things that are going to get in our way. Derkis, I've seen what the Conclave can do. They can decide if I have to put the child up for adoption, or…they can decide that I can't have it at all."

"They can't do that! Surely, the Azorius would…"

"The Senate has ruled in the Selesnyan's favor. Because I have taken a vow to have no earthly possessions, they can make those kinds of decisions. They would consider this an earthly possession for them to decide what to do with."

"We can figure something out."

"You always say that."

"Because it's true. You and I have always found ways to get through things relatively unscathed. We can find some way to make it work. You have to trust me."

"Okay. I want to believe you. We won't know until we try. If we're lucky, we may actually get away with this. It would be the first time I've ever transgressed against the Conclave, so they might only give me a slap on the wrist. Your people are pretty secluded. They may never even notice."

"See, think of the positives here. So, we're really doing this?"

"Yes. If you really mean to stay with me for all of this, then yes. I want to make this work."

"Yes! This is amazing!"

"You're really this excited, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding? I get to be a father! This is the best thing I've heard since my batch of Drenite was accepted for our new explosives."

"That good, huh?"

"Better! Hey…listen, it's getting late. I mean, at this point, what's a few more hours before you have to go back? You might as well, stay the night at my place; get a good rest, actually have a hot meal that isn't whatever it is they give you over there."

"I happen to like my living arrangements at the Conclave, you know, but I accept your offer. And I know what you're trying to do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Thank you."

"Inyeni, you're the one who's given me the best thing in the world right now."


End file.
